The Lady of Regret
by Han Xiang
Summary: A story set after the fall of Xia Pi to Cao Cao, during the time Gan and Mi stayed in Xuchang. Chapter Seven up. Three generals discuss the path of the warrior. Dun and Gan give into their feelings.
1. Prologue: In a Fallen City

**The Lady of Regret**

**Prologue - In a Fallen City**

The sounds of battle raged through the streets of Xiapi. Even the private compartments of the grand house they were staying in were not safe from the sounds of metal clashing with metal and the cries of fallen opponents.

A more pressing matter for Lady Liu Gan, however, was the cries filling her own chambers. Lady Mi was not taking this turn of events very well. She lay on one of the couches, her face buried in her arms, wails of distress mingling with undecipherable words that no doubt were prophecies of their doom.

With a sigh Gan left her vigil by the window. As the battle had grown closer, she'd kept watch in vain for a rescue party. It was now becoming painfully obvious there would be none. Things must be dire indeed for the forces of her husband and his sworn brothers.

Crossing over to kneel next to the couch Mi was occupying, she stroked her younger sister's hair gently. "Mi, please don't be so distressed. We must keep hope."

Mi sniffled, but did not raise her head. "If you're trying to raise my spirits with noble speeches instead of just admonishing me to have some dignity then things must truly be bad."

Gan bit her lip, trying to decide how to answer. She didn't want to lie and give her sister false hope, but if she admitted how grim the situation was Mi would no doubt start wailing again.

"You're not replying!" Mi suddenly sat up in alarm. "I knew it! We're going to die!"

"We don't know-"

"The soldiers will storm the house and slice us to pieces with their swords! Or block the exits and set the house on fire! Or maybe even publicly execute us!" Mi's eyes grew wide with horror as she speculated on their demise. "Do you think they'll behead us? Put our lifeless bodies in the town square and order no one to mourn us?"

There were times she appreciated Mi's imagination, but not when the young woman's thoughts took a turn for the grim. She could have done without the morbid imagery. "We are not generals, I doubt we will be publicly executed or placed in the town square. Still, if we are to die, let us do so with the dignity of our rank."

"I don't want to die with the dignity of my rank." Mi argued. "I don't wish to die at all. Not here and not now at the very least."

Further arguement was cut off by a crash and shouting from downstairs. Mi gasped, gripping Gan's arm in a painful grasp she barely registered. A few cut off cries followed, and Gan wondered what loyal retainers had died attempting to protect them. She wasn't sure whether to silently honor their bravery or curse them for the folly.

"Check all the levels!" A voice shouted from down the hallway.

"They're here! They're here!" Mi squeaked, gripping her arm harder.

Gan winced, but rose to her feet right as the doors burst open and soldiers entered. They seemed to pause upon seeing them.

"I am Lady Liu Gan. What is the meaning of this intrusion?" She demanded of the group.

"This city has been retaken from rebels of the Han Empire by the Prime Minister Cao Cao." one soldier told her bravely.

"Be that as it may, I protest your intrusion on these premises. I demand to see someone in authority."

There seemed to be a moment of uncertainty, but their reaction to her told her these were soldiers from the capital who were used to obeying the commands of the nobles. She relaxed a little as they seemed to confer. Then one hurried back down the hall.

With luck, they'd find a young, inexperienced general she could persuade into sparing them - atleast temporarily. Somehow she doubted they'd be spared entirely. But each delay gave more opportunities for a rescue. Or even the possiblity of arranging for their own escape if neccessary.

* * *

The city was pretty much in their hands now. The soldiers defending it who hadn't already surrendered would soon be defeated. The whereabouts of Zhang Fei and Liu Bei were unknown. With luck, their troops would bring back news of their defeat. 

However, there was still Guan Yu to deal with. Though they had him trapped, it seemed as if they were at a standstill. He could not advance back toward the city, but no one had managed to capture him either.

As he turned to head out a soldier ran toward him, looking a bit out of breath. "General! General Xiahou Dun!"

"What is it? What has happened?" He frowned down at the soldier, who seemed hesitant now that he had his attention.

"Well, you see, sir, we were searching the houses for hidden troops."

"I'm aware of that. I gave the order. Did you find any?"

"No, sir. But, well, it seems that the wife of Liu Bei and her sister remained in the city. She asked to see someone in charge."

"And?"

"You're the only person I've found so far."

The others had probably already returned to camp to discuss how best to subdue the cornered Guan Yu. He should return there as well, but it seemed this would have to be dealt with first.

Though he already knew his cousin's standing orders, delivering them was a different matter. Instead of attending the war council he'd be stuck reassuring two hysterical woman no harm was going to come to them. Silently cursing his misfortune, he turned his steed around. "Lead the way." He ordered. The man nodded, and headed back up the street he had come down.

* * *

Much to Gan's relief, Mi had released her death grip on her arm. They were now seated side by side on the couch, waiting for the soldier to return with one of his superiors. 

"Xiahou Dun! General Xiahou Dun approaches!" The cry went up from outside the room.

Gan felt her hopes plummet. Luck was not with her this day it seemed. A lower general she perhaps had a chance to beguile or overpower. But a senior general was far less likely. And tales of Xiahou Dun's loyalty to his lord were already legendary.

Still, she stood up from the couch as steady footsteps approached the door - straightening and stiffening her back and raising her chin slightly higher. The doors burst open a second time as the Wei general entered.

Mi shifted on the couch to be closer to Gan's standing form, her hands gripping the edge of the seat until her knuckles turned white. When the general focused his single eye on her, his expression coloring with distaste, she gave a soft whimper. Gan took a step to the side to stand protectively in front of her sister and force his gaze to her - meeting it with an outward calm she didn't truly feel.

Xiahou Dun couldn't stop the brief look of disgust that came to his face upon seeing the girl quailing on the couch. The fact that this was exactly what he'd expected didn't make the sight any less pathetic. He cursed the other general's hasty return to camp - assuredly one of them would be better suited for this particular task. It certainly wasn't his strong suite.

He paused when the other woman stepped in front, her figure rigid and her overall expression calm - if not a bit haughty. This would be Liu Gan, he guessed, from her show of protection as much as the more elaborate decorations of her robes. He had to admit he was impressed with her gall. More than one lord had fallen blubbering and weeping at his feet to beg him for his life. By contrast Liu Gan gave off an aura of serene calm - the stiffness in her posture her only sign of discomfort. There was a certain defiance to it - standing so calmly while surrounded by her husband's enemies.

A part of him recalled that this wasn't the first time Liu Bei had been forced to flee lands for his safety. He couldn't recall how long he'd been wed - his contact with him had been rare even when he worked with Cao Cao - and he wondered how many times his wife had been through the ordeal with him. Marriage to the noble but unlucky lord could certainly not have given her a peaceful life.

Slowly he bowed deeply to her, reminding himself of his purpose here. "Lady Liu. Lady Mi. I hope our presence has not caused you undue stress."

Gan paused, feeling a bit wary over such a polite start to the conversation. One did not tend to make a show of acquiescence before lopping someone's head off. Their safety had to be atleast temporarily assured. But why? "I fear I must disappoint you, General. For a battle to occur nearly upon her own doorstep is a most distressing thing for a woman. Let alone to have soldiers invade her private chambers."

For someone claiming to be distressed, she was acting awful imperious, he couldn't help but think. Still, he accepted the rebuke with an incline of his head. "I apologize. My men were under my orders to search for soldiers hidden in the houses."

"As there were none to find, I believe it would only be polite to withdraw them and allow the households to return to their routine."

"Such was our intention." Xiahou Dun informed her, feeling slightly nettled. "Still, I find myself concerned for you and your sister's safety in this perioud of unrest and political instability. Since your husband did not see fit to leave you any protection, I'll gladly leave a troop of my own men to guard your step."

Gan's mouth twisted slightly before she schooled her expression. As if any guards left behind would not have been slain by the very soldiers in the room! The troops left to guard their safety would no doubt prevent their leaving as well. "That's very generous of you, General. We'll of course accept your offer." Not that they had any choice in the matter.

"In that case, we'll take our leave." He stood, glancing at the soldiers briefly. They immediately began to exit one by one.

"General, a moment." Gan called as he was about to leave as well.

He frowned, turning back. "Lady Liu?"

"...Is there news of my husband?"

"...None, lady." He answered honestly. She nodded, turning away. Despite the obvious dismissal, he found himself hesitating. She seemed less tense now that she had that answer. Somehow, though, she seemed less strong as well. "When there is news, I will tell you." He found himself promising.

Gan turned back, a surprised look crossing her face. "I would be most grateful."

Not quite sure why he'd made that offer himself, he could only bow once more before turning to stride from the room.

_End Prologue_

* * *

This story is based partly off of Dynasty Warriors, and partly off the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The original inspiration from it comes specifically from the Guan Yu's Escape scenario in Dynasty Warriors 3. 

Yes, I know, Mi was Liu Bei's second wife - not Gan's sister. For a couple reasons, I've switched them to being sisters. If you like, you can take it that Liu Bei later marries Mi. Part of the reason I changed it was because reading the novel it never felt like Mi was Liu Bei's wife anyway. She isn't mourned when she dies - except by Zhao Yun - and there's much less seen of her than even Gan. She's in charge of Liu Chan during the escape from Chang Ban - and for one wife to care for another wife's child? That doesn't seem quite believable. Also, just for the sake of this fic, I need Mi to be extremely loyal to Gan. And most dual wives were not that close!

This fic basically surrounds Gan, and if you couldn't tell, Xiahou Dun. The title comes from the official title Liu Bei gave Gan in history. One translation of which is The Lady of Imperial Regret. So, given how I plan this story to progress, I thought The Lady of Regret was a fitting title.

Please hit that little review button down there and tell me what you think so far!

_Han Xiang_


	2. Chapter One: Three Faults

**The Lady of Regret  
Chapter One - Three Faults**

There'd been more than one time in his career that Zhang Liao had been forced to choose between friendship and duty to his lord. Even before the death of the emperor, the nobles had had their petty squabbles. In the growing period of chaos since the fall of Dong Zhou such occurances were even more frequent. Lords who were once allies turned against one another in attempts to usurp more land and gain power. That meant soldiers and officers who'd once fought side by side were forced to face one another on the battlefield.

Regardless of the schemes behind it, to be given a task that would save a friend's life and fulfill his duty to his lord made his steps light. As he led his horse to the edge of the encampment he drew up short when he spotted Xiahou Dun leaning against one of the wooden oxen that contained their supplies. He was scowling in the direction of the hill their army had Guan Yu trapped on, and - given his absence from the War Council the previous evening - he could easily guess what was disturbing him.

"You disapprove?" He approached him, not mounting quite yet.

"Cao Cao has approved the plan. What more is there to say?" Xiahou Dun replied sullenly.

"I asked your opinion - not your cousin's."

The other general only shrugged in reply. "I battled against you when we fought Lu Bu's forces. And against Zhang He when we faced Yuan Shao. Now we fight alongside eachother, and I would trust either one of you with my life."

"You would not trust Guan Yu?" Zhang Liao asked him, a bit surprised. It wasn't all that long ago Liu Bei and Cao Cao had been allies and the forces had fought more than one battle together. Guan Yu was not the type to turn his blade against a fellow officer without cause. What reason would Xiahou Dun have to distrust him?

"I am not suggesting he would stab us in the back." He dismissed the idea with a curt guesture. "But his loyalty is deep and runs only one way."

"Much as your own."

"And that is my point." Xiahou Dun turned to him. "No gifts of gold and finery or promise of lands and titles would sway me from my cousin's side. Guan Yu will never turn on Liu Bei."

Zhang Liao gazed at the other man thoughtfully. "Do you feel your own loyalty will be in jeapardy should Guan Yu turn?"

Xiahou Dun gave a snarl and turned to lean against the wooden oxen again. "He will not turn."

"Yet Liu Bei's whereabouts are unknown. He could be dead, even. I think I can convince Guan Yu to surrender - atleast temporarily."

"How so?"

"First there is the matter of his oath with Liu Bei and Zhang Fei. Should he let himself be killed when they may still live he will be breaking it. For they've sworn to die on the same day."

"A noble thought, though an impractical one." Came the terse reply. "What else?"

"You're aware that Liu Bei's wife and her sister are inside the city?"

"Was there anyone else missing aside from myself at the counsel last night? Who do you think was brought news of their discovery and had to assure them of their safety?"

The idea of the fierce general attempting to console and reassure two weeping women was one Zhang Liao couldn't help but find vastly amusing. He swallowed his chuckle, but a note of amusement still crept into his voice when he asked, "Did they cry alot?"

"No, thankfully. Though I thought the one was likely to faint when I walked in."

"Truly? I didn't realize you had that effect on woman." Zhang Liao couldn't help but tease. When he only got a growl in reply he chuckled, and clapped his hand over Xiahou Dun's shoulder. "Come, you know I only jest, my friend. You spoke of one - what of the other?"

Xiahou Dun paused, recalling Lady Liu's poise and thinly veiled rebukes. As though nothing had changed despite the enemies surrounding her. "She has a silent strength, that one. It befits her status."

He was quite surprised to hear such praise from the reserved man. With the mention of status he could only guess they were discussing Lady Liu. He wondered what she'd done to impress his fellow general. Though he was tempted to ask further questions, he turned back to the original subject. "If Guan Yu were to allow himself to die here, he would leave his sworn brother's wife and sister-in-law alone without guardianship in a city of enemies. That is the second reason he must surrender."

"Hmph. I suppose you have even more reasons?"

"Only one more. He is a general of great reknown for both his courage on the battlefield and his wisdom off of it. He swore to aid Liu Bei in his quest to restore the Han Dynasty. How will his brother complete this task without him? I do not think he wishes to go down in history as a valiant fool." When there was no reply, Zhang Liao smiled. "So my points are good ones? If you were surrounded, and Lady Bian and Zhen Ji were in your care, and there was a good chance Cao Cao still lived -"

"Yes! Yes! You've made your point." Xiahou Dun cut him off. "He may well surrender. But surrender is different than switching sides. His first loyalty will always be to Liu Bei."

"In truth, I hope you're wrong in this. We'll have to see." Zhang Liao turned away to mount his horse.

"You and my cousin both." Xiahou Dun told him. Zhang Liao offered a smile before riding away. "But I know you both hope in vain."

* * *

The night had not been a restful one. Though the fighting was done, and the clash of metal and cries of the wounded no longer filled the streets, Gan found sleep avoiding her. The usual silence of the night seemed eerie by contrast.

The scent of fire had invaded the house briefly early in the night, panicking Mi. The soldiers assured her they were only bonfires and there was no cause for alarm. She dared not investigate alone in the occupied city and could do little but take their word for it. From the upstairs windows one could see smoke curling into the sky from several locations, but the meaning of the fires alluded her.

Breakfast held no interest for her, and it was only at Mi's insistence that she forced any food down her reluctant throat. She paced the house restlessly, trying to decide what to do. Would the soldiers prevent her from glancing around the nearby areas?

While the chance of a rescue might still exist, it grew slimmer as every hour passed. If they had to secure a route out of the city themselves, she needed to know what was going on. Were there patrols, and - if so - how frequent? Were the citizens allowed to go about their regular routines? Was anyone permitted to leave or enter the city or was it under blockade?

As morning drew to a close and the soldiers guarding their door were replaced with a fresh unit she decided to try to look around after the midday meal. Perhaps some wine would sweeten the soldiers to the idea.

But shortly after the sun had passed it's zenith a cry went up from outside. "Guan Yu! Guan Yu approaches!"

Mi, who'd been resting despondently on the couch, lept up. "How can this be?"

Gan was too startled to voice the echoing query that filled her mind. "Is this trickery?" She finally managed to get out.

Mi raced to the window to glance out. "No! It's him!" She hurried back to grab Gan's arms and hug her excitedly. "Brother has come!" With that she ran out of the room toward the staircase.

Gan hurried after her sister, her thoughts filled with confusion. Guan Yu enter an occupied city without a battle? No sound of fighting had reached them - and the soldiers were obviously not attacking him.

She reached the bottom landing as Mi flung wide the doors, launching herself into Guan Yu with a wail. "Oh, Brother! We feared we lost you too!" Her arms were around the tall man's neck, which left her feet hanging atleast half a foot off the ground.

Gan sighed over her sister's flair for the dramatic. Though she too was overwhelmed with joy at the sight of the general, she was not one to make a scene. Sometimes she feared Mi's tendancy to view things out of porportion would lead her to an early death that was befitting the heroine of some tragic opera. Mi was young still, though. Surely she'd calm as she matured.

The gathered soldiers - half of Guan Yu's troops and the other Xiahou Dun's unit - were eyeing eachother warily. But they all began to look worridly at Mi as she continued to sob into Guan Yu's shoulder.

Accustomed to her ways, the bearded Shu-Han general patted the young girl's back reassuringly. "I apologize, my sisters. I should not have left you."

"All that matters is you have returned safe and we are reunited." Gan stepped forward lightly.

Guan Yu looked up at his oath brother's wife and nodded. He noted that all the soldiers had turned their attention to her as well and resisted the urge to snort in amusement. He wondered if Gan knew she had a flair for dramatics that rivaled her younger sister's - she just expressed it differently. "There are matters I must discuss with you."

"I suspect so. Please, come in. Your soldiers may rest here as well. You must be exhausted." She turned away, calling for the servants to bring refreshment.

Mi loosened her hold on Guan Yu's neck, sniffling slightly. Guan Yu took ahold of her waist and set her lightly on her feet as though she weighed as little as a feather. Mi dabbed at her face with her sleeve. "I'm so relieved you're here." She whispered as they entered the house. "When that general and Gan exchanged words, he called Brother's forces rebels!"

Guan Yu scowled, but said no more until they were inside. With the door closed, and Xiahou Dun's men still outside, he allowed himself to shake his head in disgust. "What irony that those of us who are truly loyal are labeled rebels. Do not let his words bother you. Their insults are meaningless."

The soldiers stayed downstairs where the servants gave them food and drink. Guan Yu and the sisters went upstairs to hold their conversation in private. At Gan's instructions food and drink were waiting when they entered.

"Brother-in-law, I must confess I do not understand how it is you come to us. The city is in the hands of Cao Cao's forces, yet you were not attacked. Please explain." Gan sat down in one of the chairs. Mi stood next to her, looking a bit confused.

Guan Yu did not think she'd missed the steel in her sister's voice. But she probably did not comprehend the underlying accusation in her words. "Please allow me to explain completely before you judge me, sister-in-law." He told her, waiting for her to nod in agreement before continuing. "I have temporarily given my services to the Emperor's army."

Mi gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Gan's own mouth formed into a thin line, but she remained silent.

"But in doing so I have made three restrictions. One was that it was to the Emperor, not to Cao Cao, that I swore allegiance." He noted Mi's obvious relief at his words, but Gan's face remained stony. "Secondly, that you two were to be kept safe from harrassment and provided for. And thirdly, that when news does reach us of Liu Bei we be allowed to return immediately to his side."

Gan nodded slowly. "You've done all you can. Neither of us could find fault with you, surely...but, there is no news of my husband - is there?"

"Not as yet." Guan Yu admitted reluctantly. "But I will do all I can to discover his whereabouts."

"Will they truly let us go?" Mi asked nervously.

"Cao Cao is bound by his word. Still, I don't suspect it will be so easy."

"He plays for time in hope to win you over." Gan warned.

"All he has done is guarantee our safety. The waste of time is his."

She nodded, feeling a sense of relief she had not felt since the city fell under siege. With Guan Yu nearby she would not feel as though the weight of the situation rested solely on her shoulders either. The thought of their future escape filled her with consternation, but she pushed it aside. They'd been granted their safety. For that, atleast, she could be grateful.

_End Chapter One_

* * *

Um...I promise the next chapter will be longer? Maybe...

LOL

Oops, yes - I'm messing up history. They shouldn't have wooden oxen. Zhang He shouldn't be with Cao Cao yet. (I don't think Zhang He was with Cao Cao yet, anyway...) Zhen Ji shouldn't be there either, in fact she probably shouldn't even be an adult yet. But she will be, because age doesn't exist in the Dynasty Warriors universe. Otherwise alot of characters shouldn't be able to play in the Yellow Turbans scenario, right? LOL

For those who don't know - Gan's thoughts on Mi's dramatic behaviour is a dig at her death scene in the book. Throwing herself into a well. Poor Mi. Maybe that's why I have such a soft spot for her.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to click the little review button down there!

_Han Xiang_


	3. Chapter Two: Journey to Xuchang

**The Lady of Regret  
Chapter Two - Journey to Xuchang**

"Isn't this horribly dangerous?" Mi wrung her hands nervously as the carriage bounced along the road. "I mean, can we really trust them?"

"They did promise our safety." Gan reminded her. "And brother-in-law rides alongside us even now."

"Yes, but they could make themselves seem innocent, surely! They could hire a band of brigands to assault the carriage."

"No troop of brigands would be a match for brother-in-law. And they would be forced to fight alongside him to deter suspicion. Such a ploy would be useless."

"But we're going to Xuchang. That's the seat of Cao Cao's power. What might happen there?"

"Mi, I'm certain we'll be kept safe from harm. Should anything befall us, they would lose Guan Yu's services. Cao Cao will not risk that."

"But surely at the capital there are all sorts of different officials and visiting lords. Who knows what sort of dreadful conspiracies may arise?"

Gan sighed tolerantly. Sometimes she felt that coming up with such theories was how Mi kept herself from boredom. She did seem to have an unending supply of them. "Try not to let your imagination get the better of you. We'll be safe in brother-in-law's keeping."

Mi sat back, not looking at all convinced of the fact. She had no doubts in Guan Yu's skills as a warrior, and he was also quite learned. But court intrigue had been the downfall of many a great man - and woman. She hoped it would not be their's.

* * *

It would be two day's travel to Xuchang. A messenger had been sent ahead on their fastest horse to have quarters prepared for Guan Yu and the two women in his care. A carriage had been arranged for the comfort of the two ladies, curtains in the windows obsuring the soldiers view of them.

Guan Yu's own troop were alongside and behind it. The soldiers of Wei who came near were given suspicious glances, and soon they simply gave the carriage a wide berth.

Xiahou Dun, watching the proceedings, could only give a snort of derision. These men were going to fight alongside eachother? Trust eachother to watch their back on the battlefield? It seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. And how long before they broke rank upon hearing news on the whereabouts of Liu Bei? A few weeks?

He intended to order his own troops to keep their distance from Guan Yu's forces. It would be best not to have too much familiarity between them.

Just as he contemplated that thought, he noticed Zhang Liao pull his horse alongside Guan Yu's. He scowled as they struck up a conversation. In some ways he couldn't blame him for his friendliness toward the Shu-Han general. He had saved his life after the battle at Xiapi with Lu Bu's forces. Did he have to display the friendship in front of the troops, though?

He supposed his cousin would approve. He wanted Guan Yu's position on his force to be permanent. And if he and his men weren't welcomed, the invitation would ring hollow. There would be plenty of officers and soldiers who could do so, though. The less he himself had to do with this farce, the better.

As he began to turn away, he noticed that the curtain of the carriage had been drawn back. Gan was gazing out of the window, watching the countryside with interest. He couldn't stop himself from glancing suspiciously at the surrounding area, half expecting a sudden ambush by the Shu-Han forces.

None came, and he felt ludicrous for his paranoid reaction as he turned back. Gan was still gazing out the window, and it took him only a moment to realize she was looking at him. He paused as their eyes met, then gave a nod of greeting. Gan gave a small nod in return before she drew back inside the carriage, letting the curtain obscure the view again.

He noticed a few of his soldiers glancing his way, having noticed the exchange and resisted the urge to groan aloud. That hadn't exactly been the best example to set his soldiers for the no contact rule he'd planned on enforcing when they reached Xuchang.

He forced himself to relax - a nod of greeting wasn't truly friendly interaction. Once in their quarters in Xuchang, Guan Yu would no doubt insure that no one saw hide nor hair of his two charges.

* * *

It wasn't difficult to tell when Mi was upset about something. She tended to sulk rather openly, refusing to give anything but terse, short answers to questions, and glaring at whoever had ired her.

For the most part, Gan was rarely the recipitant of such behaviour. Though she'd had to deal with the consequences of somebody else's actions or words many times. But there was no doubt Mi was sulking, and that the baleful glares were aimed at her. After all, they were alone in the room that had been provided for their evening stay - who else was there to be glaring at? She was also only picking at her meal.

"Is the food not to your liking?" She attempted conversation.

"It's satisfactory." Mi replied tersely.

"Are you still nervous about our safety? You shouldn't let it effect your appetite."

"I'm fine now." Mi shot her a glare, picking up her cup to sip from.

Gan sighed, setting down her own chopsticks in defeat. "Mi, have I done something to upset you?"

"..." Mi was silent, frowning at her goblet as if it held the answer.

Gan waited, but no answer was forthcoming from her younger sister. She went over the day's events in her mind, but couldn't pinpoint exactly when this behaviour had started. Nor anything she'd said or done to cause it.

They'd spent nearly the whole day in the carriage, with few breaks. Early in the journey Mi had been full of her usual wild thoughts of conspiracies and plots by their potential enemies. It wasn't until later that she'd grown sullen.

Was she simply tired of being cooped up in the carriage? She failed to see how Mi could in any way hold her responsible for that. Unless...

"Is it because we are captives again? I know your life since you came to live with Bei and I has not been peaceful-"

"Of course not!" Mi exclaimed, standing from her chair. Gan looked up at her, startled by her outburst. "I don't blame you for what's happened. Nor Brother Liu Bei either. It's the way of the times, and I have nothing but respect for his mission and your decision to stand by him."

Gan's face clouded with confusion. "Then what have I done to upset you?"

Mi sighed gustily, and sat back down. "You nodded at him."

This did not clear up her sister's confusion any. "At who?"

"That general."

Gan paused, recalling when she'd glanced outside at the passing scenery to ease her boredom. Riding across the way from the window had been Xiahou Dun. A frown had been creasing his features, and his gaze had seemed unfocused - as if he were deep in thought. She'd found herself wondering what he was thinking about to make him scowl so, when he'd turned to face her.

His eye had bore into hers, and she'd felt embarrassed at being caught staring. He'd nodded politely, and she'd returned the guesture out of habit before retreating back behind the carriage's curtain.

"Is that all?" Gan asked her sister.

"All?" Mi spluttered. "He's one of the enemy!"

"I was only being polite."

"You don't have to be polite to him!"

"A lady should always be courteous with everyone."

Mi frowned, looking sulky again as she leaned back in her chair. "I find him very disagreeable."

"...He has no patience for weakness." Gan said, thinking back to the meeting in Xiapi.

"Well, then, maybe he shouldn't go stomping around frightening people." Mi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gan gave her a patient smile. She hadn't found the Wei general very frightening herself. And his offer to tell her when there was news about her husband had been a condoling guesture she hadn't expected. Mi had obviously found the meeting far more negative. Who would have thought a simple nod would send her into a fit?

In the end, she didn't suppose it mattered. With Guan Yu looking out for them any news about Bei would come from him, not the Wei general. She doubted she'd ever cross paths with Xiahou Dun again.

_End Chapter Two_

I really thought this chapter was longer...maybe next time. I hope no one will be disappointed as I start to deviate from cannon a little. I have alot of plans. A big part of the story focus is on the political tension between the forces. Some of it is my own interpretation from reading the novel, and playing the games.

I'm not really loyal to any one kingdom as other writers confess to be. (Though I am rather fond of Wei.) For awhile, I'll admit, I didn't like Shu much at all. Even though the novel is supposed to be Shu-sympathetic, it really failed to move me to Shu's side. In fact, I really did dislike Liu Bei imparticular when I first started reading it. But I've come to like Shu and its generals much more while playing Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires and Romance of the Three Kingdoms X. As well as just looking up historical facts.

None of the kingdoms will be cast in a "bad light" in this fic. There actually will be very little mention of Wu at all, due to the place and time it takes place in. The one person I do cast in poor light may be a bit surprising, but that's a secret for later. You'll have to wait and see who I mean!

I hope you liked Chapter Two. Please Review!

_Han Xiang_


	4. Chapter Three: A Growing Restlessness

**The Lady of Regret  
Chapter Three - A Growing Restlessness**

The house they were given in Xuchang more than befit their status. It had been richly decorated, and a great deal of thought put into their comfort so to make life there quite luxurious.

It was split into two sections - one set inside the other. Guan Yu took the outer house, while Mi and Gan settled into the inner. For the first few weeks, there was much to keep them busy. First Guan Yu sent them several bolts of rich silk, along with jewels and gold he'd been given.

Gan could only shake her head at the idea that their enemies would think Guan Yu could be bought out with such materialistic gifts. The silks were lovely, though, and Mi excitedly set about having new robes made for them.

Shortly after that eight handmaids were sent to wait on them. Gan had a feeling they were not originally intended for their service, but they were pleasant enough girls and they dedicated themselves to their duties.

Every three days Guan Yu would come to visit them. To inquire about how they were getting along, and tell them what news he had on the whereabouts of Liu Bei. Which was always that there was no news.

As the weeks passed, Gan grew restless. She worried Guan Yu wasn't being given time enough to search for her husband. Or that news was being prevented from reaching him. She was grateful, then, for the handmaids. They kept them updated on what was occuring outside in Xuchang. It seemed Cao Cao and Yuan Shao would soon be coming to blows. Meanwhile, Wu continued to grow in influence to the south. Apparently one of Cao Cao's nieces had been offered to one of Sun Ce's brothers in marriage.

Even with the handmaids to provide them with information, Gan continued to feel cut off from the rest of the world. Guan Yu was their only visitor and they had not ventured outside the protective walls of his house. She felt more and more like a prisoner, and could tell that Mi was also growing restless. Firming her resolve, she decided to test their uncertain position and take an afternoon walk through the streets of the capital.

* * *

Xiahou Dun paced the streets of Xuchang restlessly. Though a stay at the capital was a welcome relief from the toil of roads and battle, there were other dangers in the city. He worried for his cousin's safety especially. There'd been more than one plot to assassinate him, and one could never know who might plan another. Staying aware of the constantly shifting politics was not a past time he enjoyed. Atleast on the battlefield one knew one's enemies, and what their intentions were. 

The ministers and advisors could keep their talk of elements, and alignment of stars. He'd prefer if their armies had a base that was not shared with the forces of the Emperor. Though that wouldn't truly be practical, either.

He stopped by one of the sets of stone stairs that led to the inner battlements, glancing around the streets. It was a quieter section of the city - away from the palace and a good long walk from the market. Only a few people were in sight. A guard making his rounds, a handful of locals returning from the market or other chores. Some noblewoman taking a stroll.

He froze just as he was about to turn away, his gaze returning to the latter person and his mouth setting into a grim line.

* * *

Gan found the paths of Xuchang quiet. Their provided lodgings were apparently not in the busier section of town. That could be both a curse and a blessing depending on how things turned out. Nobody was paying her any attention, other than brief nods of respect from one or two guards who guessed she was of the nobility. As far as she could tell, she wasn't being followed either. She certainly wasn't an expert on such matters, but it didn't seem so at any rate. 

Knowing that leaving the house grounds was obviously not forbidden made her feel less like a prisoner. Perhaps she could take Mi out to the marketplace. Shopping would ease her sister's restlessness, no doubt. It would probably do her some good as well. To relax and forget their situation - if only for a little while. Though the merchants and traders would also be full of the latest news from other cities...

Lost in though, a sudden voice beside her made her gasp in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Gan whirled, one hand flying to her throat in alarm. When her gaze was met by the now familiar features of Xiahou Dun she let out a sigh of relief. "General, you gave me quite a shock."

"I'm glad." Xiahou Dun replied with little mercy. "It proves you haven't completely lost your senses."

Gaining control of herself again, Gan lowered her hand back to her side. "And may I ask what senses I have lost?"

"May I ask where your escort is hiding?"

"I have no escort."

"My point exactly." Xiahou Dun scowled, crossing his arms. "Where are the troops of your brother-in-law?"

"Most likely at my brother-in-law's house." Gan met his scowl with a frown of her own.

"A fine place for them, I must say."

"Do I have need of protection?" Gan asked him, watching for any reaction. Was this a warning, or just a personal reaction to her wandering off?

"Most nobles do tend to take protection with them. Especially when in the city of their enemy." Xiahou Dun pointed out. Had anything happened to Lady Liu while on this outing, Guan Yu would instantly have accused their forces of foul play. He couldn't believe the servants and soldiers had just let her wander off like this. It was pure incompetence. "Perhaps you should return to your brother-in-law's abode."

Gan's eyes narrowed and she met his gaze defiantly. "Is that a suggestion, General? Or a command? Am I a prisoner here?"

Xiahou Dun's stance stiffened, and he ground his teeth together for a moment before replying. "You are a guest of my cousin's. And you are free to do as you will. I, however, cannot afford to allow you to wander the town unescorted. I do not care to contemplate the consequences should anything happen to you while you were unprotected."

Gan's gaze softened from accusation to contemplation. "I suppose I can understand your viewpoint, General."

Xiahou Dun relaxed slightly at her words. "Good. Then you will return to your brother-in-law's house for now?"

"I have no intention of returning quite yet. But I would be willing to accept your companionship as escort and protection. That should serve both our needs."

For the life of him, Xiahou Dun could not think of an appropriate excuse to dodge the unexpected duty.

* * *

"...and after she was through walking the length of the inner battlements she wanted to visit some of the shrines! Not just one, not just two - three of them. Three!" Xiahou Dun ranted as he paced one of the officer's rooms at the barracks. 

Zhang He was relaxing in one of the chairs, his feet propped up on another chair, and his chin on his closed fist. He seemed amused, rather than sympathetic, to his friend's tale.

"She was actually thinking of going to the market, but decided it was growing too late. I can't tell you how gratefull I am for that - I can imagine how many hours she'd spend there!" Xiahou Dun continued, his guestures irritated. "She took up enough of my day as it was!"

"Well, you didn't miss much. Unless you count Xu Zhu losing his temper at some mouth new recruit." Zhang He informed him.

"That's besides the point!"

"She was most likely attempting to annoy you."

"She succeeded."

"You bothered her first. You could have let her go."

"And accepted the blame should anything have happened to her? A fine suggestion, that."

"More than likely she would have been fine."

"More than likely is still too much risk, if you ask me."

"You never were much into gambling."

"And where were Guan Yu and his soldiers?"

"Perhaps doing a duty for Lord Cao Cao?"

"Didn't he leave anybody behind to watch them? I mean, who let her just walk out alone? She didn't even have servants with her!"

"She couldn't have been planning on going to the market, then." Zhang He opinioned. "Not without anyone to carry her purchases. Perhaps she was spying?"

"On what? The masonry? There's nothing at that end of town."

"She couldn't have known that."

Xiahou Dun paused in his pacing. It wasn't impossible. Both she and her sister were free to go where they wished. It would be easy to learn things, or set up secret meetings. But somehow the thought of Lady Liu as a spy did not set right with him. Did not match with how he viewed her at all. "...It's not in her character." He waved the other general's suggestion aside.

Zhang He had been watching his reaction with growing amusement. He didn't truly think Guan Yu's charges were spies. From what he'd heard, they hadn't left their lodgings since they'd first come to Xuchang. The fact Xiahou Dun had run into Liu Bei's wife was surprising to begin with. Guan Yu was in a far better position to discover information about their defenses and plans than the two woman were anyway.

He'd had a growing inkling of where his friend's aggravation stemmed from, and his reaction to his suggestion cynched it. At his words, he couldn't stop himself from chuckling - ignoring the glare shot his way.

"What is so amusing?" Xiahou Dun demanded when he made no move to reply or explain himself.

Zhang He managed to reign in some of his amusement. He was tempted to leave his friend in the dark, but very little of interest had occured since their return from Xiapi. Everyone was growing restless - especially with the groiwng tensions between Yuan Shao's forces and their own. This sudden development was a welcome distraction. "You're entranced with her."

Xiahou Dun stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "That's preposterous."

Zhang He chuckled again. "Oh?"

"She is married."

"That doesn't make her any less of a woman, my friend."

"She is the wife of Liu Bei. Our enemy."

"Quite possibly his widow."

"I cannot believe I'm even argueing this point with you. Where would you get such an idea?"

"You have spoken of nothing but her since you entered. And you could not have found her company so displeasing, or you could have ordered any passing guard to fetch a battalion of soldiers to take your place."

Xiahou Dun paused at his words. Certainly that was a trick all of them had used to escape visiting officials and ministers. Yet the idea hadn't occured to him - not once. He turned away. "I simply didn't think of it."

"I wonder why that was..."

"You are mistaken." He told him, turning back to favor the other general with a fierce frown.

"If you say so." Zhang He replied, but his smile belied his words.

_End Chapter Three_

Zhang He makes his entrance. Yay! I think I'm going to enjoy writing him as much as Mi. They're like the peanut gallery of the story. Don't forget to click that little review button down there and tell me what you think so far! 

_Han Xiang_


	5. Chapter Four: A Matter of Loyalty

**The Lady of Regret  
Chapter Four - A Matter of Loyalty**

Gan had grown up in the courts of Xiapi before the death of Emperor Ling, and the fall of the ten Eunuchs. At that time, keeping alert of the politics and intrigues had been a matter of life and death. Though in many ways it still was, her position now was quite different than it had been then. She no longer had to partake in most of the goings-on, and she avoided whatever intrigues she could. She did, however, still know an opportunity when she saw one.

A growing concern since the day Guan Yu had told them of the conditions of his surrender, had been that news of Liu Bei would be prevented from reaching him. He said nothing of such possibilities, but the thought plagued her after each of his visits. While Cao Cao was an honorable man in his own way, he was also known to be cunning and ruthless. To allow a general with the reknown and abilities of Guan Yu to return to her husband's side was the act of a fool. And she knew Cao Cao was no fool. He would be bound by his word to allow him to return if Guan Yu learned Liu Bei's whereabouts. But that was certainly the catch - first he had to learn his whereabouts. No promises of freely sharing that knowledge had been given to her brother-in-law. But, by chance, she had procured just such a promise from none other than Xiahou Dun.

Before their chance encounter during her walk, she had seen no way of finding an excuse to see the Wei General. So the promise had been little more than a meaningless guesture of sympathy. If she could succeed in continuing to keep his company, however, his own sense of honour would hold him to his word should he hear news of Bei's whereabouts.

She had asked him before they parted ways, and she had seen the realization in his eye at the question. Though he'd frowned, he'd met her gaze when answering that there was no news. It had been proof enough to her of his sincerity. In truth, from what she'd seen she could not fault the man his honesty in the slightest. It was both a refreshing and admirable trait in the troubled times they lived in.

It made her regret the thought of using it against him. But she was tired of waiting for things to happen. Perhaps it was time to take matters into her own hands. Guan Yu would certainly disapprove, but what her brother-in-law did not know would not hurt him. Her mind made up, she sat down at her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper.

* * *

"How much longer are we supposed to sit on our hands?" Xiahou Yuan was complaining. He was leaning against the wall to one of the barracks, watching a group of soldiers practice maneuvers. Zhang He and Xiahou Dun stood to one side of him, watching the practice session as well.

"We'll be moving out soon enough." Xiahou Dun told his brother.

"Yuan Shao is already making preperations to march. Why allow him to prepare?"

"Yuan Shao's forces still outnumber our own." Zhang He reminded him. "A seige battle would be harder on us than him."

"Our lord knows what he's doing." Xiahou Dun seconded the opinion. "It will be better to meet them at a place of our choosing."

Xiahou Yuan frowned at him. "You advised against fighting the Yuans, but now suddenly he knows what he's doing?"

"We're outnumbered. If he calls his full force to arms, he can sweep us aside." Xiahou Dun reminded him. "But Cao Cao's been right so far - even now he hasn't done so. With every battle he hesitates, he wastes more of his resources and brings us one step closer to victory."

"He's indecisive, and never listens to the advice of those under him." Zhang He put in. "Those are fatal flaws in a leader of men."

"If we can conquer Nei Bei, surely none could hold against us." Xiahou Yuan mused aloud, still watching the soldiers.

"Perhaps one could." Xiahou Dun spoke softly, his gaze distant.

"General Xiahou Dun." A guard approached.

"What is it?" Xiahou Dun turned, noting the letter he carried.

"...this was delivered for you." The guard shifted nervously.

Xiahou Dun took the letter with a frown, releasing the guard with a nod. The man seemed relieved, and hurried away.

"What's that?" Xiahou Yuan glanced back at his brother curiously.

Having noted the seal, Xiahou Dun covered it with a scowl before his brother's sharp eyes could note it. "A trifling matter. Excuse me." He bowed in farewell, before stalking off toward the barrack doors.

"What's soured his mood suddenly?" He glanced at Zhang He for explanation.

"I'm not certain." Zhang He glanced after his departed companion. "Perhaps I'll go see..."

Xiahou Yuan shrugged, turning back to the soldier's practice session. "He's been moody since we took Xiapi. Won't talk to me about it either."

"No harm in trying." Zhang He gave a nod of farewell before following Xiahou Dun into the barracks.

* * *

Xiahou Dun scowled as he read the contents of the letter. For a time he'd forgotten his hasty words in Xiapi when he'd first met Liu Gan. Toward the end of the afternoon he'd spent as her escort in Xuchang, however, she'd asked if he'd heard news of the missing lord. Though there was plenty of speculation on Liu Bei's whereabouts, there was no solid news on him. She'd seemed relieved to hear him say so, and he could easily guess the reason for that.

It would not be in Wei's best interest for Guan Yu to return to Liu Bei's side. Not even the speculations of the lord's location were spoken of in front of the general. He was no fool, and he surely knew they would not simply tell him. It appeared Gan wasn't a fool, either. Somehow that did not suprise him.

He wasn't certain what trick of fate kept crossing his path with Lady Liu Gan, but if she intended to use his promise against Wei, he would have to make sure it did not happen again. The letter was simple and formal enough. He'd been the one who had spoken a complaint against her travelling the city unescorted. She wished to spend another afternoon out, and asked if he would see to her protection. He would see to it alright, but not how she anticipated.

"Mysterious letters now?" Zhang He's voice took him by surprise.

He frowned at the other general, who was trying to catch a glimpse of the letter's broken seal. "Nothing mysterious." He held the letter up so he could note the seal for the house of Liu. "Lady Liu requests an escort for another excursion into the city."

"And she wrote you, personally, about it?" Zhang He glanced at him speculatively.

Xiahou Dun shrugged in response. "I was the one who suggested it was unsafe."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"...she's seeking information on her husband's whereabouts."

"What makes her think you would be of any aid to her?"

"I promised when she came into my care in Xiapi to let her know if I heard news."

"...That could be a problem." Zhang He spoke quietly - his face serious.

"I know."

"So what do you intend to do?"

* * *

Xiahou Ba had long ago decided that the gods did not favor him. Though he had been born into one of the most prestigious families in the kingdom of Wei, and had therefore received training in both the martial arts and academics, his luck seemed to end with these honors. One of the court ministers skilled at matters of divination had suggested his luck star might be ill-fated. As nothing seemed to work in his favor, he had no reason to doubt the concept. The current situation he found himself stuck in was a perfect example.

Newly of an age to join Wei's military forces, he had wasted no time volunteering for service. Both his father and his uncle had praised him for the fact. His family's prestige was no guarantee of better placement in Wei's army, which could boast many skilled officers. Still, he was not unskilled himself and was anxious to prove his worth. Luck, however, was not on his side.

It was bad enough that during all the battles that had waged since his joining the service, his duty had been to defend Xuchang. Which, with five passes of defense, hardly needed the troops it housed. Now, with tensions brewing with Yuan Shao's army, instead of drilling with the troops or preparing supplies for the upcoming march, he was escorting a visiting noble. As the visiting noble in question was none other than Lady Liu Gan - wife of the missing Lord Liu Bei and the enemy of his chosen lord, the task was not exactly pleasant to begin with. But it was fast becoming apparent that - for reasons he was unaware of - she was angered at his uncle. Which was who had assigned him the task.

Luck was most definately not with him.

"Xuchang was named after the Xu Kingdom." Xiahou Ba attempted conversation again. They were walking rather swiftly along the streets. He wasn't quite sure how Lady Liu managed to look so dignified while moving at such a fast pace, and felt as though he was likely to stumble in his haste to follow. "Do you know of it?"

"I have read the Spring and Autumn Annals, yes." Gan responded cooly.

She turned rather suddenly and headed off down a side street. Xiahou Ba sighed as he was forced to dash between passer-bys to follow. He was no fool, and had guessed from the start of the outing that she was attempting to lose him. A part of him was tempted to comply to her wishes. But his uncle's instructions had been specific, and he had no desire to incur his wrath.

"Lady Liu." He said as he caught up with her. "Is there...any reason we need to be in such haste?" He'd been about to ask if anything was wrong, but on reflection thought better of it.

"If you dislike my pace, feel free to keep one of your own choosing." Gan replied tersely. A part of her knew it was unfair to misabuse her young escort, as the foulness of her mood was not to blame on him. But she was irked at the fact that her ploy had failed. And worried at the stronger basis it gave to her concerns over the lack of information on Bei's whereabouts. Perhaps there honestly was no news. Or, as Xiahou Dun had chosen to avoid her, perhaps there was. What if he'd been captured? Or slain?

She stopped walking abruptly, and her thoughts fell to silence. As though they'd been driven by her fierce pace. It was uncharacteristic of her to allow her thoughts to stray into such fanciful fits. Let alone to start getting hysterical over what was little more than wild conjectures. It was embarrassing and unsuitable.

Her husband's name was too well known at this point for his death not to be spoken about. That news, atleast, could never be prevented from them. Certainly even his capture would be the talk of the town. It was far more likely that Bei had found safe lodging somewhere. He was a skilled fighter, and Cao Cao still had many enemies. He also had the aid of Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun. Even if he was forced to disband his troops, surely they would stay by his side.

It was a disservice to all party's involved to allow herself to become overwrought. She had to remain calm, and hope that - somehow - news reached them.

"Lady Liu?" Xiahou Ba's voice broke into her thoughts. He sounded hesitant, even a tad concerned. It was strangely comforting to hear, though it made her regret her treatment of him even more.

"I am fine." She reassured him, straightening her back as she came out of her reverie.

"You stopped so suddenly, I thought something might be wrong."

"I have much on my mind."

"Would you like to return to your brother-in-law's house?"

"Not quite yet." Right now the feeling of walls around her was the last thing she wanted.

She had yet to move another step. The sudden stillnes after their original hurried pace was actually a bit disturbing. Xiahou Ba glanced around the side street, finding it mostly empty. He frowned as he got his bearings, and his eyes slid shut as he inwardly groaned. He knew for a fact that Lady Liu did not know the streets of Xuchang, or the location of anyone's lodgings in the city. So, really, what were the chances of ending up so close to where most of the upper generals were quartered?

He glanced around again, half expecting one of them to suddenly appear and start asking questions. "Perhaps we should retrace our steps?" He suggested. "There's a set of gardens nearby. Or, if you'd like to attend, the Imperial Court should still be in session."

"The Imperial Court?" Gan found herself repeating, a sardonic tinge to the words. "Tell me, will the Emperor be presiding - or the Prime Minister?"

"The Emperor presides over the court, unless he is unwell." Xiahou Ba replied slowly, a bit confused for a moment at the question. Then what she was implying sunk in, and he had to resist the urge to beat his head against the nearby wall.

"Oh?" Gan sounded distinctly unconvinced by the answer. She turned to face him, studying him carefully. "Tell me, are you loyal to the Emperor?"

"Absolutely." Xiahou Ba answered automatically.

Gan was a bit surprised at the swiftness of his response. "Then, tell me, are you loyal to the Prime Minister?"

"Completely."

Gan frowned at how easily he said that as well. She turned to the side, gazing along the street. "Which one are you more loyal to?" It was a daring question, and she knew it. Still, depending not so much on what he replied but how he said it, it might be worth the risk.

"Wasn't it Confucious who compared loyalty to filial piety?" Their conversation was interrupted by a voice Gan was growing to know very well.

Ba turned first, bowing to his uncle hastily. "General Xiahou."

Dun nodded at the greeting, but walked past him to stop in front of Gan. "Asking whether one is more loyal to the Emperor or Prime Minister is like asking if you are more loyal to your father or your mother - there is no proper answer."

"General Xiahou." Gan greeted, her lips twitching downwards. "I must disagree."

Dun frowned at this. "Oh? And what is your opinion on the matter?"

"It seems to me that your reply is the proper answer. One should be loyal to one's Emperor as well as one's liege."

"The Prime Minister is a bit more than a simple lord."

"I wonder if all the other lords are in full agreement of that fact." Gan mentioned.

"It's a matter of loyalty, not agreement."

"It is most definately a matter of loyalty."

Ba stood to one side, shifting uncomfortably. He found himself contemplating the idea of the Emperor and Prime Minister being like one's parents. He wondered what Prime Minister Cao Cao would say to that. Or, for that matter, which was which. He was so lost in thought, he jumped when Dun turned to him suddenly.

"Ba."

"Uncle Xiahou?" Ba froze, grimacing when he realized his slip. "General Xiahou Dun." He corrected.

Dun's mouth curved into a fond smile, and he clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "Why don't you go assist with the drills at the Foot Garrison?"

Ba looked greatly relieved. "Yes, sir." He bowed. "Lady Liu." He turned to bow to her as well.

"Xiahou Ba." Gan nodded, watching as he hurried away.

"Recruiting for the Shu-Han forces?" There was an edge to Dun's voice. "Allow me to assure you that my nephew would never betray our leige."

"I was asking a simple question. You read too much into it." Gan turned back to him, frowning.

"Do I?" The Wei general's voice was icy.

"Do I look like a Shu-Han general to you?" Gan challenged.

The sharp words on his tongue escaped him as he gazed at her for a long moment. Noticing, almost against his will, her striking features - still set in a look of furious defiance. And the way her new robes complimented her figure, despite the angry stiffness in her posture. He pulled his gaze away, cursing himself for the slip. And Zhang He, as well, just for good measure. "Certainly not."

"..." Gan paused for a moment, having noted his lingering gaze. "I do not recruit for my husband." Some of the fierceness had vanished from her tone. "But at this moment, I myself need all the allies I can get."

"Because you do not trust in my cousin's sense of honour?"

"Because I know he is a man of great ambition."

"No more than your husband."

"Bei is the soul of loyalty!"

"I'm certain there are some who would disagree."

"And there are those who'd say far worse about your cousin."

Dun gritted his teeth, then reached down to take ahold of Gan's arm. "Come with me." He ordered tersely, before turning to lead the way. Gan's free hand clenched, but she kept pace so not to make a scene. He did not lead her far - stopping on top of the inner battlements.

"How do you find Xuchang, Lady?" He guestured with his free hand to the city sprawled out below. "Ill-run? Unkept? Do the people seem displeased? Despondant?"

Gan bit her lip, as if she were contemplating refusing to answer. "No." She spoke sullenly after a long pause. "No, Xuchang is well-run. It's people are content with their lives..." After another pause she turned to face him. "But you can say no less of Xiapi!"

"..." Dun looked away over the streets of Xuchang, watching as a group of children ran by the wall, laughing. "No, I cannot." He admitted grudgingly, releasing her arm. "But it will not suffer under it's current rule, either. Do you thing they care?" He guestured at the streets below them. "So long as the rulings are just? So long as they can live in peace? Who actually makes the decision is secondary to that."

Gan gasped, turning to face him again. "Such words...such words are the words of a rebel."

"To bring an end to the chaos, and light back to this world of darkness, I would gladly be libeled as such for the rest of time."

"You cannot mean that!"

"Do I not?"

"What of loyalty? How can a world be freed from chaos without that?" Gan spoke fervently, stepping closer.

"True loyalty is not an obligation. It is given freely to those who inspire it in those around them. Doesn't Liu Bei inspire you to loyalty?"

"...Bei is a great man. Noble, and virtuous. Honorable. How could one not be inspired?"

"And do you share his dream of restoring the Han?"

"I support him in whatever path he chooses."

"Do you realize, Lady Liu, that you almost never give a direct answer?" Dun asked her.

Gan looked up at him. They were standing extremely close at this point. She almost felt as though she could hear both their hearts beating if she listened. "My weakness in that area is your strength. General Xiahou - is there news of my husband?"

Dun didn't flinch at her words, yet somehow they seemed to twist inside of him. "No, Lady, there is not." He replied honestly. Then turned and strode away.

Gan found herself watching him, wishing she truly didn't understand what had just happened.

_End Chapter Four_

* * *

And the plot thickens. And edges a whole centimeter closer to some sort of romance. Or maybe more like a milimeter. Or something like that. You know, I had too much fun writing Ba. Seriously - he was way too enjoyable to write for his own good. He might end up coming back later.

For those who don't know, Ba is Xiahou Yuan's eldest son. After the Simas took over Wei from the Cao's, he defected to Shu. Which is why I used him here. A little bit of irony, and foreshadowing of the future. Note that I made Dun say he'd never betray Cao Cao, not that he'd never betray Wei. -

Please remember to hit that little review button, and leave your opinion on the story! Thank-you!

_Han Xiang_


	6. Chapter Five: A Rejection of Trust

**The Lady of Regret  
Chapter Five - A Rejection of Trust**

Gan paced the outer gardens of the house Guan Yu had been given in Xuchang. Her mind was too troubled for her to sit still. Usually the beauty of the gardens would soothe her; allow her to contemplate the problems bothering her with a calmer mind. But the gardens were bringing her no relief. They were immaculately cared for - full of blossoming flowers and healthy trees. That they had time to spend on the gardens spoke of the prosperity of the city.

'How do you find Xuchang, Lady?' Xiahou Dun's words mocked her. 'Ill-run? Unkempt?'

She paused for a moment, her thoughts growing clouded.

'Do you think they care? So long as the rulings are just? So long as they can live in peace?'

Bei would say yes, of course they cared. All the people should care. The Emperor was who should be ruling the courts; the land. But Bei had not grown up in the Imperial Courts. Though related to the Emperor's family, Bei had lived a simple life before the rebellion of the Yellow Turbans. He supported the Han with all his heart. Gan was not as idealistic as her husband. She'd witnessed the tyranny of Emperor Ling's Eunuchs first hand. No, the late Emperor Ling had been no hero. His irresponsibility had been the cause of much suffering. And his son had been no more than a puppet - first for Dong Zhou; now for Cao Cao. She wanted to believe that with these shadow forces behind the throne removed that Emperor Xian would be the kind of Emperor Bei imagined he would be. But...

'How do you find Xuchang?' Those words mocked her again. Haunted her thoughts.

If Cao Cao ran Xuchang so well, would the land truly suffer for his shadow rule? If Cao Cao were removed, would the land truly fare better? Had Bei contemplated that? Or was he following the Emperor's command with blind loyalty? If the Emperor was not just and fair, what would Bei do then? What would she do?

Such thoughts were the thoughts of a rebel, the very type of thinking she'd called Dun on during their last meeting. Dun's reply was that he was willing to be libeled a rebel, for the greater good. His dedication to a better world was obvious, but he believed it was his cousin, not Emperor Xian, that could provide that. In the end, who would be right or wrong? Was it possible for both to be?

Just because Cao Cao had yet to try to remove Emperor Xian from power did not mean he did not harbor the thought of such. He was, as she'd told Dun, a man of great ambition. Dun's counter had been that Liu Bei was as well. Was Bei truly so ambitious? Certainly he desired a better world; specifically in the form of the restoration of the Han Empire. Could the desire for a better world truly be labeled ambition? She supposed that in a sense it was. In a clash of ambitions, of dreams that could never meld, the conflict between Liu Bei and Cao Cao had perhaps been inevitable. For one dream to succeed the other would have to perish.

'And do you share his dream of restoring the Han?' Dun's words again invaded her thoughts.

She took a step forward to begin again her troubled pacing, when something crunched under her foot. For some reason the sound seemed intensified in her mind. Looking down she found herself staring at the remains of a peach blossom. It's moisture was gone, having long since fallen from the tree. It lay broken where she'd stepped on it. A strange panic overcame her and she stepped away from the shattered blossom. Shaking her head as if in denial of an unvoiced accusation, she turned and fled out the garden gate.

* * *

"I'm starting to feel a little sorry for the new recruits." Zhang He commented to whoever was near enough to hear. They were at the Infantry barracks on the practice field. In one area Xiahou Dun was putting some soldiers through their paces...and then some.

"His mood's been even worse since yesterday." Xiahou Yuan returned from where he was lounging against the wall. In truth, Zhang He found it surprising that he was at the Infantry practice instead of the archery one. He wondered if concern for Dun had anything to do with it.

"Yuan Shao's generals won't be giving them any kinder treatment." Xu Huang put in. He was polishing his spear to one side.

"True." Zhang He admitted. "But Dun isn't usually so-"

He cut off when Xiahou Dun suddenly swung his sword in several maddening slices - sending soldiers flying from the power of the attack.

Xu Huang had ceased polishing to watch. "You may have a point." He conceded.

"I think they were potentially safer with Xu Zhu."

"Something's put a bee in his bonnet, that's for sure." Xiahou Yuan shook his head.

"Perhaps practice with a more skilled opponent would be better for him." Xu Huang suggested.

"You volunteering?"

The other general shrugged, laying aside his polishing rage. "If no one else is up to the challenge today."

"Who says I wasn't up to the challenge?" Xiahou Yuan protested.

Xu Huang only shrugged again as he strode onto the field. "If his mood is so sour, he'll no doubt be willing to spar with more than one opponent."

"Eh, I'll pass." He leaned back against the wall. "I should go check on the archers." He muttered under his breath, but made no move to leave.

"We'll keep an eye on him." Zhang He offered. Xiahou Yuan seemed to hesitate. "Perhaps after a few bouts with Huang he'll be more willing to talk."

"Yah, true." The other warrior watched as Huang approached his brother. Whatever was said, the soldiers withdrew and the two prepared their weapons to face off. "Yuan Shao's troops are said to be mobilizing."

"This outcome was inevitable." Zhang He said slowly.

"One time allies become fierce foes. Enemy generals become comrades at arms. Just the times I guess."

"Now are you speaking about our guest Guan Yu, or me myself?" Zhang He glanced at him.

"Huh?" Xiahou Yuan paused, then gave a laugh. "Didn't think about that. We did steal you from Yuan Shao, didn't we? But, nah, I was talking about Guan Yu."

"You think he's the cause of Dun's agitation?"

"Maybe. Liang said he was against accepting him into ranks." Pushing off from the wall, Xiahou Yuan collected his bow and sword. "Keep an eye on him, He."

Zhang He only inclined his head as Xiahou Yuan departed. He turned back as the clash of metal indicated the match had started. Xiahou Dun has struck first, and Xu Huang had caught his slice with his spear. They circled one another, looking for an opening in the other's defenses.

Something fluttered in Zhang He's peripheral vision, and he allowed himself to be momentarily distracted. Up atop one of the city's inner battlements that overlooked the infantry field, a noble woman had paused to take in the scene below. Her robe fluttered in the wind, which was what had drawn his attention. He went to turn back, but paused. The lady seemed familiar, but it took a moment to recognize her.

Liu Gan.

He followed her gaze to where Dun and Huang were practicing, lips curling in amusement, before he slipped out of the barracks - heading for the nearest stairs to the battlements upper walkway.

* * *

Gan's flight from the garden had led her to the streets of Xuchang. She'd berated herself for her momentary panic. Perhaps Mi was influencing her. Despite having told herself firmly that the broken peach blossom was no portent of ill fortune, she had yet to return to the house. Instead she'd wandered the streets restlessly, finding nothing to distract her at the market or temples. Giving up on those locations, she found herself pacing the battlement walkways, not at all certain what she was seeking. The clash of metal, and lack of general alarm caused by it, alerted her to the fact she'd come across one of the city's military installations. When she turned to look, she found herself frozen in place. Just what sort of trick was fate playing on her, she wondered.

Xiahou Dun was in the field, fighting a group of soldiers. A set of fierce slashes sent several opponents flying and Gan felt her breath catch at the show of sheer power. A few strikes later he was halted by the approach of another general. Gan could only make conjectures on his identity, given she was too far from the fray itself to hear the words they exchanged. But to the best of her knowledge, she would guess it was Xu Huang. Guan Yu had praised the warrior for both his battlefield prowess and sense of honor.

The soldiers withdrew, leaving the generals to face off. Xiahou Dun tilted his head slightly, contemplating Xu Huang's defense. Then he slashed out with a powerful strike that his opponent stopped with his spear. They broke apart, circling eachother.

Xiahou Dun's coat flowed about him and his hair blew in a slight wind. Gan felt her eyes drawn to the Wei general, aware of her heart beating faster in her chest.

Xu Huang struck out next, pole arcing in a swing that could cut an opponent in half. Dun dodged the deadly strike, stepping in to the attack with his sword. Huang raised the end of his pole up - rebutting the blow.

The motions of both opponents was powerful, but smooth. Years of practice obvious in the way they handled their weapons of choice. In the deceptively easy way they dodged and parried eachother's attacks. Gan was so caught up in the fight she was taken by surprise by the voice beside her.

"Battle can be a thing of beauty. Can it not?"

She whirled to whoever had spoken, releasing the handkerchief she'd been twisting tightly in her hands. It fell to the ground. She did not recognize the man beside her on sight either. She's seen few of the Wei generals in person. But as he bent down to pick up her handkerchief and shake it out, a variety of tales of the Wei generals sorted through her mind. "General Zhang He."

Zhang He held out the handkerchief. "Does my reputation proceed me? I do not believe we've had the pleasure of a proper introduction...Lady Liu."

Gan gazed from the handkerchief to the general, feeling strangely uncertain about the encounter. "In this time of chaos, the valor of battles is highly praised. Many are making a name for themselves among the nobles and commoners alike."

"And is the valor of the battlefield of particular interest to you, Lady?"

"In these times, it is in everyone's interest." She answered carefully, turning back to see Dun and Huang were still battling fiercely. Strikes and parries flowing in quick succession. A slash of Dun's cut a stone pole in half and Gan felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Lady Liu looks alarmed. I assure you neither Xu Huang or Xiahou Dun are in any danger. Neither would be foolish enough to injure a fellow officer. Our lord would be most displeased by such immature behavior."

"Indeed. Your lord seems to be of high importance to all his generals." She commented.

"A lord who does not inspire his generals would not have generals for long, now would he?" Zhang He pointed out.

"Is that merely an observation, General Zhang He, or a commentary on you previous liege?"

Zhang He was silent for a moment, then he chuckled. "Lady Liu has a gift for seeing to the heart of the matter. It is true, though, that while Yuan Shao has lofty goals to go with his noble heritage, he is somewhat...condescending to those beneath him."

"Where as, Lord Cao Cao?" She hedged.

"Is your own presence here not proof of Lord Cao Cao's foresight and generosity?" Zhang He challenged.

"My brother-in-law is a man of no small ability. Is not my sister and my presence here an asset in maintaining his cooperation?"

"Your brother-in-law swore fealty to the Emperor. His continued presence here is a party to that oath. And our liege even made assurance of your ability to depart untroubled should Liu Bei's present location be discovered. I would think that even one of a bias opinion would have to admit to the nobility and generosity of such an act."

"Are you perhaps suggesting my opinion is biased, General?"

"I have yet to decide." Zhang He admitted.

"Might not your opinion be biased, General?"

"Of that I am most certain it is. I have chosen my loyalty, and will meet my end to further its cause if necessary. In that, perhaps, we are alike."

Gan glanced at him sharply, but Zhang He's gaze was on the battle below not on her. On the practice field Huang seemed to be gaining the upperhand. He kept Dun at spear length, forcing him to defend off strike after strike. Gan bit her lip, unaware of her hand gripping her sleeve edge for lack of the previously tortured handkerchief. Suddenly Dun dodged a thrust and grasped the spear pole. His sword cut with deadly accuracy, halting only mere centimeters from Huang's throat. The two broke apart, bowing in gratitude for the spar. Gan let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"But, then, loyalty inspired is perhaps the most beautiful of all. Wouldn't you agree?"

As if somehow sensing their presence, Dun looked up and spotted them. His single eye narrowed, and Gan felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. She had not intentionally sought him out. Coming across the practice had been chance. But it no doubt seemed otherwise to him.

"Well, I'll be going back to practice now." Zhang He said quite suddenly. "A good day to you, Lady Liu."

"To you as well, General Zhang." Gan replied automatically. It wasn't until he'd departed that she realized she'd never taken back her handkerchief.

* * *

"Please tell me that is not who I think it is." Xiahou Dun was waiting at the barrack's gate.

Zhang He did his best to hide his amusement. "Who? Lady Liu?"

"What is she doing here?"

"I didn't think to ask. Out for a walk, I'd guess. We had a most fascinating conversation. She seemed most interested in your bout with Huang, though."

"Do tell me there is an escort with her this time."

"Not that I saw."

Dun gritted his teeth, and headed out of the barracks.

"Are you going somewhere?" Zhang He called after him.

"I'll be back."

"Take your time! Huang and I can handle things here with ease!" He paused, remembering the handkerchief in his hand. "Oh, that's right. No need for it now I guess. Perhaps Dun can take it back to her another day." He slipped it into his belt, heading into the field to train the waiting soldiers.

* * *

Gan had the conflicting desire to wait and see what her presence had brought about, and to leave before she did. Running away, she told herself, made her seem guilty - which she was not. She had not purposefully been attempting to find Xiahou Dun again, nor seek out where the soldiers practiced. On the other hand she felt strangely nervous of facing off with him.

She hadn't truly made up her mind when she heard footsteps approaching. Somehow she knew who the confident, clipped steps belonged to even before she turned her head to look at him. He stopped a respectable distance away from her and for a long moment silence stretched between them.

"Your skills are quite formidable, General Xiahou."

"You are perhaps the most stubborn woman I have ever met, Lady Liu."

Gan found herself oddly amused by the response. She wasn't truly positive if it was an insult or a compliment, but she'd certainly heard worse. "I don't understand your meaning, General."

"May I ask where your escort is this time?"

"It seems I am once again without one."

"Precisely my point. You do seem determined to make me personally responsible for your welfare."

"General, I could hardly have known your whereabouts. I simply went for a walk."

"Alone."

"Alone."

"Lady Liu, with such little regard for your own safety it is quite miraculous you've lived this long."

"Referring to a lady's life as long could be misconstrued as calling her old, you realize."

"I realize you know my meaning and, as usual, are not stating yours plainly.

Gan paused, watching him for a long moment. The fact was, he had a point. Though she felt hesitant to give the full details of what had sent her running from her brother-in-law's house. "I am embarrassed to admit that in a moment of hysteria, I viewed a simple item as a portent of ill luck. In my panic, I left my brother-in-law's house unescorted."

"I would not have thought of you as one given to panic."

"Under normal circumstance, perhaps not. But these stressful times are hardly normal, General."

"Nor is having one's home city invaded, yet Lady Liu was quite confident at that time."

"Even when I speak the truth, you doubt me?"

"I did not say that." Xiahou Dun turned to gaze at the practice field below. "Lady Liu's strength is admirable. I am surprised by your confession of panic."

"I have never thought of myself as having any more strength than others." Gan found his answer slightly bewildering. Her? Strong? Dignified, perhaps. Stubborn, no doubt. But possessing strength others didn't? Where had he come by that impression?

"Then you are either over estimating others or under estimating yourself."

Gan was silent for a time. She turned to gaze over the practice field with him. Down below, Zhang He was drilling the troops. She truly had no reply to that. And was also aware now of how long she'd been gone. Mi would no doubt be worried. "General, would you escort me back to my brother-in-law's house?" THe words were out before she thought better of them.

"Perhaps a troop of soldiers would be a better choice." Xiahou Dun said slowly. "I could order a squadron to oversee your safety."

"...I would prefer your company." Gan admitted softly. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him turn, studying her profile. She wasn't sure whether she wanted him to understand the full meaning in those words. Wasn't sure she understood herself how deeply she meant them.

"I'm not sure that is a wise decision."

"You think not? I feel in the recent days I've learned something of your character. I do not know your troops, so trusting any one of them is a risk. You, however...you I feel I can trust." Gan turned to face him, meeting his gaze. She could feel the pull between them. As strong as quicksand, and just as deadly. One wrong person to witness; one wrong word spoken in the wrong ear and the result could be disastrous. Whatever was growing between them was the last thing she should encourage. And yet...

Xiahou Dun stepped closer, and his voice was low when he spoke. "Your trust may be misplaced."

"Perhaps it is you who underestimates yourself." She turned his earlier words back on him. She could feel the warmth of their bodies radiating toward eachother. Could tell that he was no less effected by this moment than she was.

"I think perhaps my deadliest mistake would be to underestimate you, Lady Liu Gan." That said he stepped back. Gan paused, confused by his withdrawal. "If it's what you came to ask...there is no news of your husband."

A physical blow may have been less painful. Gan felt her heart tighten at the words. Anger followed the rejection, and she whirled away - missing the startled look on Dun's face at her reaction. She paused at the stairs that led to the street below. "I did not come here to ask anything of you, General. I did not "come here" at all. I heard the rumors in the market. They say Yuan Shao is mobilizing. No need to bother your troops over the protection of an enemy's wife. Their time is better spent on practice. And since you'll no doubt be among those who go to face him, you won't have long to worry about inconvenient promises."

She stormed down the stairs, leaving Dun alone on the battlements.

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

And...there was almost romance. And then Dun opened his mouth. So now the tables are turned, and Gan is pissed and Dun feels guilty for upsetting her. So is any of this actually going anywhere? Are they actually going to get romantically involved, or are they just going to keep discussing politics and getting angry at one another? While we're at it, I just realized we haven't seen Mi in about three chapters and Guan Yu's only put in one appearance. Should really fix that. And when will Yuan Shao finally get his butt to the battlefield so the generals can be somewhere besides the barracks?

My answer to all of that is: Yes. Eventually. That's probably not going to stop. I'll fix that soon. And...soon.

By the way, does anyone else think it's hard to have a character named "He"? I can't shorten the name because when it's written it just looks like a miscapitalized he. And I can't even just use Zhang, because of Zhang Liao. It's like - which Zhang? And while we're at it, it's difficult to call Xiahou Yuan just Yuan when there enemy is Yuan Shao. These guys names are going to drive me up the wall!

Oh, but, yes, I finally wrote this chapter. Rewrote it. I kept trying to wait til I could get ahold of what I'd previously written, but I still haven't. And then I realized how long it had been since my last update...oops. So I buckled down and rewrote it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. More coming soon. (And this time I really mean that. LOL)

_**Han Xiang**_


	7. Chapter Six: A Snake in Royal Clothing

**The Lady of Regret Chapter Six - A Snake in Royal Clothing**

"It has to be a woman." Xiahou Yuan commented to Zhang He. They were standing guard at the Royal Court. Emperor Xian was on his throne; Cao Cao stood at the foot of the stairs - overseeing as Prime Minister. Zhang He and he were stationed near the stairs. Some minor noble was having a fit on the floor. Something about his neighbor's livestock. Xiahou Yuan had stopped paying attention ages ago.

Zhang He blinked blankly for a moment. "What has to be a woman?" He knew whatever Xiahou Yuan was referring to it was definitely not the court case.

"Dun."

Zhang He's face cleared. "Ah. What makes you say that?"

Xiahou Yuan shot him an exasperated look. "First he's a raging bull. Now he moping. It has to be a woman."

"A reasonable assumption." Zhang He admitted. "Has he said anything?"

"Does he ever?" Xiahou Yuan countered.

"I'll take that for a no."

"Wonder who it is." The archer rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Must be something else to get Dun all twisted up like this."

"It would be wise to settle this before Yuan Shao's forces us to battle." Zhang He put in.

"Don't look at me. I stopped giving him love advice when he was thirteen."

The other general's mouth twisted in amusement. "That bad, eh?"

"Whatever you advise him to do, I strongly suggest it not involve poetry. Or music for that matter."

"This must be quite a story."

"Oh, believe me, it is."

"Thank-you." Cao Cao was nodding at the noble. "Emperor?" He glanced at the young man on the throne.

Xian turned bored eyes on him. "Whatever you feel is best, Prime Minister." His tone was dull and disinterested. The noble bristled at the words. By the steps, Zhang He and Xiahou Yuan shared a wince.

Cao Cao was still only a moment, though it was a telling reaction to those who knew the lord. "The Emperor's faith in my judgment is humbling." He bowed, before turning back. "Under the circumstances, perhaps a compromise could be reached..."

"That was close." Xiahou Yuan whispered as Cao Cao outlined his suggestion to the lord.

"He's getting worse." Zhang He returned. "It's like his goal is to set them off."

"And then blame Cao Cao for it, no doubt." Xiahou Yuan's lip curled into a snarl despite attempting to keep a neutral expression.

"If he's planning something, his timing is terrible. You'd think knowing we're under threat by Yuan Shao he would behave in a more appropriate fashion."

"That's suggesting he actually knows what appropriate behavior is."

Zhang He smirked at the barb. "All too true. Have you noticed, though?"

"Noticed?"

"How he acts around our guest."

Xiahou Yuan was glad that as a guard he was meant to be intimidating and was not bound to the 'be pleasant and polite' rules of the lords and advisers. His scowl could probably stop an enemy cold. "Oh, he's nothing but nice to him. All cloyingly sweet. The innocent victim."

"It does seem to be his favorite ploy."

"Even if it's to battle, I'll be damn glad to get away from Xuchang for awhile." Xiahou Yuan opinioned.

"So...are we really going to leave Dun to sort out his love affair alone and unaided?"

Xiahou Yuan snorted at the return to the original subject. "I told you, I gave up on that a long time ago. Feel free to try if you want."

Zhang He intended to do just that.

* * *

To say Mi was concerned about Gan was an understatement. Like calling the ocean damp or a fire lukewarm. Mi was beside herself with worry. She was in a state of near panic. If only her sister would notice it would help. At the very least, Mi though, she'd feel her concern had been vindicated.

But, as usual when Gan was in a temper, she didn't tend to notice anything. She was not given to throwing things, or ranting. Probably some belief that it was undignified to do so. She didn't even glare overly much, though the cold gaze she gave the walls might be called a glare. Mi though it was more of a stare though. A cold, disinterested stare.

She didn't pace either. She sat. She sat as still as a statue and gave the wall her cold, disinterested stare.

Brooding. Brooding might have been an appropriate term, Mi decided. But, of course, giving it a term brought her no closer to a solution. Usually all she could do was wait out Gan's mood. What bothered her, though, was her complete lack of knowledge concerning what had made Gan angry.

She left Gan to her brooding and headed into the main section of the house where the maids were tending a variety of chores.

"Is Lady Liu unwell, Lady Mi?" One of the maids asked.

Mi let out a sigh. "No, but it's best to leave her be for now."

"It wasn't anything we did, was it?" A second asked, sounding a bit fearful.

"I don't know what upset her. But if it was any of us, I'm certain she'd say so."

"We aren't going to be beaten then?" The girl shuffled her feet nervously as she asked the question.

"Hssst!" A third maid shot her a look.

Mi's eyes widened. "Wherever did you get such a notion?"

"Nowhere." The third maid interrupted before the second could speak. "Yinfeng just has an overactive imagination."

Mi frowned at the trio. "Don't treat me like I'm foolish. Who suggested we would beat the servants if they displeased us?"

"Well, you see..." Yinfeng wavered. "Before we were sent I spoke to Concubine Dong's handmaiden and they said that she said...well..."

"Said what? Speak!" Mi demanded.

"Concubine Dong said the General was a ruffian! A wanted murderer!"

"What General?" Mi's eyes went even wider. "Brother! Who is this Concubine Dong? How dare she misspeak of Brother so!"

"Lady Mi." The first maid spoke up slowly. "Concubine Dong is one of Emperor Xian's favorites."

Mi stared, a cold feeling washing over her. "Emperor Xian's favorites...how could his favorite be someone with so wicked a tongue?"

The three exchanged a glance. "Concubine Dong...she's been with Emperor Xian a long time." The third maid told her.

Yinfeng nodded. "What Jiang says is true. From his first times with Dong Zhuo on, she'd been by his side."

"I suppose it was from those people that she learned to spread vicious gossip about honorable men."

"What one learns in one's youth can have a lasting effect..." Jiang said slowly. "Lady Mi, maybe you could clarify something for us, since you're so close to Lord and Lady Liu."

Mi frowned. "What did you want to know?"

"Are the rumors true? Did Emperor Xian really send out an edict to kill the Prime Minister?"

"Of course." Mi's frown deepened. "Why else would brother go against him?"

"But..." The first maid frowned. "Why would he do that after all the Prime Minister has done for him?"

"All he's done for him?" Mi stared at the girl as if she'd grown two heads.

"Well, he came to his rescue at Luo Yang. Then moved the court here to Xuchang where the capital could truly flourish. He quelled an uprising of the yellow turbans, and helped stop the traitor Yuan Shu who'd declared himself Emperor. And then there was Zhang Xiu's uprising. And Lu Bu."

"Well, Brother aided him against Yuan Shu and Lu Bu, you know."

"I heard Lord Sun Ce of the lands down South aided with Yuan Shu as well."

"Oh, Ming Yun, everyone was against Yuan Shu." Jiang waved her hand dismissively. "Imagine just declaring yourself Emperor. It's little wonder the lords rose against him."

"Even so, it was quite a battle. And then, of course, there was the fight against Lu Bu."

"But the Prime Minister and Lord Liu Bei worked together then as well. Just as Lady Mi pointed out." Ming Yun put in.

Mi tilted her head. "Well, that wasn't quite what I said..."

"So what happened? Why the edict?" Jiang pressed.

"I never saw it myself." Mi confessed. "So whatever crimes Lord Cao Cao committed I couldn't say. But surely he must have done something. Why else would Emperor Xian write the edict?"

"I supposed..." Jiang didn't look convinced. Beside her Ming Yun and Yinfeng wore similar expressions.

Mi was troubled to realize the words didn't sound convincing even to her.

* * *

Xiahou Dun was on the outer battlements, looking out at the lands beyond Xuchang's walls. He looked solemn and while he was clearly still sober, he did have a jug of wine in one hand. Zhang He decided that Xiahou Yuan's comment about Dun moping was not out of place.

"This is all your fault." Dun spoke before he could.

Zhang He paused, a bit startled by the accusation. "How is it my fault exactly?"

"You were the one who pointed it out to me. So it's your fault."

He decided Dun might not be as sober as he appeared. His lips curved into an amused smile at the explanation. "So you honestly think you'd have gone on not noticing your attraction to her if I didn't bring it up?"

"Possibly."

"You're deluding yourself now more than then."

"How can anyone look so damn attractive when telling someone what an idiot they've been?"

"Why, thank-you, I do try."

Xiahou Dun shot him a glare, and Zhang He doubled over with laughter. "I meant her." Dun corrected.

Zhang He waved off the comment, still laughing. "I know, I know. Lighten up."

"I'm in love with an enemy's wife, I think I'm entitled."

"Possibly his widow."

"There's no proof he's dead."

"No proof he's alive either."

"The Prime Minister has standing orders that she and her sister are not to be touched."

"The Prime Minister is your cousin."

Xiahou Dun snorted. "My cousin offered his own head when he trampled the corn."

"He got off by cutting his hair instead."

"Only thanks to Guo Jia's intervention."

"I was not a member of your forces at that time. I've always wondered if that wasn't a ploy."

"He called the provent marshal. If it had been only us, that would be one thing. But how could he have known the marshal would not demand he obey the rules he himself had laid? When he laid the sword to his neck, our hearts were in our throats. If it was a ploy, it was a damn risky one."

"Our lord is not above risking his life for something more valuable. The people of the region are still dedicated to him from that incident. He won loyalty."

"We told him if he did that to us again, we'd never let him lead the van, but insist he stay at court in Xuchang forever."

Zhang He chuckled. "I take it it wasn't couched in quite those terms."

"We let Xun Yu and Guo Jia handle the persuasion."

"Wise. But the point remains he did escape the original punishment."

Xiahou Dun shrugged, taking a gulp of the wine. "So you're saying have Guo Jia prepare an excuse for me in case I am caught?"

"Ah, but there in lies the point."

"What point?"

"To be punished, you must first be caught."

Dun was silent for a time. "What of my promise to her from Xiapi?"

"If Liu Bei is dead, it is of no consequence."

"And if he is alive?"

"Why borrow worry? Besides, we all may be killed by Yuan Shao still. What good would your promise be then?"

Dun snorted in amusement. "That's encouraging."

Zhang He drew Gan's handkerchief out and laid it on the wall. He waited until Dun's eye caught her name embroidered in the corner. "Why avoid what joy and pleasure we can find in this world for fear of what tomorrow brings? Ask yourself this - would you regret not seeing her again?"

Dun was silent. Zhang He left the handkerchief on the wall and walked away. A light breeze lifted the corner up, and for a moment it seemed as if the wind would blow the silk square away. Dun's hand grasped it before it could though. He fingered the silk he held, single eye still set on the lands beyond the gates.

* * *

Cao Cao heard the screaming as he approached the doors to the Emperor's quarters. He ground his teeth as he ordered the guards to announce his presence. As soon as they opened the door, however, a maid fled the room, tears streaming down her face. Two other maids were giving chase and upon seeing him, the maid flung herself at his feet. "Prime Minister, I beg you for protection. I swear I willingly did no crime. It was an honest mistake! Please, Prime Minister!"

The other two maids were hesitant to grab the girl once they'd spotted him. They hung back, watching.

"What goes on here?" He demanded of them coolly.

The maids got down on their knees. "It is our mistress's orders that she be punished."

"She purposefully ruined some of Empress Fei's belongings." The second stated.

"It was an accident!" The girl in question wailed. "Please, Prime Minister!"

Cao Cao looked at the two maids who'd been trying to catch her, but they wouldn't meet his gaze. "Xu Zhu." He spoke to his guard.

"My lord?"

"Watch her for now."

"Yes, Lord Cao Cao."

With Xu Zhu inbetween them and their victim, the maids rose to their feet. "Shall we announce you, my lord?"

Cao Cao's smile was cold. "Why don't you do just that?"

"No need, Prime Minister. I heard your voice already." Empress Fei stood in the doorway, gazing at him angrily.

"Empress Fei." Cao Cao bowed. "Is there some trouble?"

"There is now." Her eyes flashed. "Why did you interfere with the punishment of my servant?"

"I came here only to speak with your husband, only to find this girl throwing herself upon my mercy. From what punishment does she seek succor?"

"She is a clumsy oaf who cannot care for things properly. Since her hands are useless, why does she need their use?"

Cao Cao's stare was hard. "You've maimed three servants already in recent months. Is maiming another necessary?"

"She is remiss and deserves punishment!" Empress Fei snapped. "Why do you interfere?"

"The Empress is displeased. Very well, I will punish her."

The girl let out a cry of fear.

"What punishment?" Fei demanded.

"To serve the Empress is the highest of honors. As she is remiss in her duties, I will strip her of that position. My guard, Xu Zhu, has no special rank. I will give her to him as a servant and find another replace her position here."

The maid looked likely to faint in relief. Xu Zhu glanced between those in the hall, confused by the turn of events.

"That's it?" Empress Fei scowled. "A lowering of her position is equal punishment in your mind?"

"Of course." Cao Cao paced forward. "After all, the injury of the body is nothing compared to the loss of prestige and honor. Many a man has chosen his honor over his life. So perhaps my punishment is indeed even worse than her majesty's."

"Is not the Prime Minister most eloquent of speech, my dear?"

Cao Cao turned. At one entrance to the passageway, Emperor Xian leaned against the wall. "Your majesty." He bowed.

"Cao Cao. Why have you come here?"

The lack of title made Xu Zhu bristle, but the lord himself was immovable. "I came to inquire if his majesty was well. He seemed distracted in court today."

"Did I?" Xian shrugged. "Well, isn't that why I have a Prime Minister? To deal with the trivial matters?"

"Court is hardly trivial, your majesty."

"If you say so. I fail to see the necessity of my presence."

"I would think the land would find it strange if the Emperor did not preside over the Imperial Court." Cao Cao replied.

"Perhaps they would." Xian's mouth was set in a smirk as he moved forward, passing Cao Cao and Xu Zhu to go to Empress Fei's side. "The land is still in chaos. At a time like this the scholars might say, the people look to the Emperor for hope. It would be a shame for them to lose hope. Wouldn't it?"

"It is good that the Emperor understands his role." Cao Cao said curtly. "I hope he will work hard to fulfill it properly."

"Do not overwrought yourself, Minister. You are libel to get another headache."

Cao Cao's hand clenched and Xu Zhu took a menacing step forward. Xian took a step back, as if realizing he may have gone a step too far and feared the consequences.

"Your majesty's concern for my health is touching." Cao Cao's tone held a note of sarcasm. "Tell me, if boredom is the cause of his majesty's discontent, in what way might we alleviate it?"

A smirk slid across Xian's features. "I heard my Imperial Uncle's wife and sister are here. Why don't you bring them to dine with me?"

Empress Fei's face soured at the suggestion. She glared at both men.

Cao Cao's eyes were hard as he bowed to Xian. "Perhaps a feast is in order. Your Imperial Uncle's sworn brother would no doubt like to attend as well."

Xian scowled at the manipulation of events. "Whatever you think is best, Prime Minister." He spat.

"His majesty's trust is honoring." Cao Cao's tone was hard, maintaining the civilness of the conversation with will alone. "I will inform you what day they are available to meet with you."

That said he turned on his heel to stride away. Xu Zhu aided the maid to her feet and the two of them hurried after them.

"His arrogance grows daily!" Fei hissed, but Xian held up a hand to silence her words.

"Be cautious." He nodded to their apartments. With one last glare at Cao Cao's departing form, Fei followed him inside and the doors closed behind them.

* * *

"Prime Minister, I am very grateful for your rescue." The maid spoke up.

Cao Cao favored the young woman with a smile. "It was a small thing, maiden. But, I must ask a favor."

"You saved me from the hand press and boiling oil. No favor is too much to ask."

Cao Cao sighed heavily. "But that is the very thing I must ask you not to mention. I ask you to preserve the reputation of the Emperor and Empress and not speak of what occurred this day."

Confusion clouded the maid's face. "But, why?" Should the people not know their true nature?"

"The people need someone to look to. In these troubled times, that is the Emperor. If they would know the truth, what would become of their hope?"

"The people could look to you, Prime Minister."

Cao Cao chuckled, patting her head. "Only the future will reveal if they will or not. In the meantime, I must ask for your silence."

"It is a small thing."

"And, of course, to take care of my fine guard here." Cao Cao nodded at Xu Zhu.

"It would be my honor."

Xu Zhu blinked blankly. "Can you cook?" He asked the maid.

"I am an excellent cook, my lord!" She bragged.

Cao Cao laughed. "Well, then, this should work out fine."

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

Concubine Dong should be executed already. Headdesk. I'm messing up history all over the place. Ah, well.

For those who don't know who Xian is, he's the "child emperor" mentioned occasionally in the DW games. As years actually pass, he's not a child later on and by the time of this set of events is grown up and married. (Empress Fei). He also has several Concubines - Concubine Dong being one of them. She should actually be executed at this point due to her family's involvement in a plot to assassinate Cao Cao. I forgot that had already occurred, so she's alive.

So, yes, the villain of the story is none other than Emperor Xian. The thought came to me while I was reading over Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Though Xian is supposed to be portrayed as a sympathetic victim, I don't find him likable at all. He's whiny to me, and very arrogant. It also seems like he does seem to set his lords against one another quite alot, and on purpose. And, let's face it, this kid spent years being raised by Dong Zhuo. Why would he come out of that all nice? I didn't intend to actually show him being evil, just hint at it. But inspiration struck.

The incident Xiahou Dun mentions with the corn is one of my favorite pro-Wei stories, so I couldn't resist slipping it in there. This chapter was slightly pro-Wei, but since it was mostly Wei officers talking, it wasn't going to be pro-Shu, now was it? It was also cuz making Xian, Fei, and Dong evil was more fun than it should have been. And Sun Ce even got a mention! Yay! LOL

You'll get to see a little bit more of evil Xian next chapter. Guan Yu will return, Mi will be back, and Gan and Xiahou Dun will meet again. Reviews make my day, btw.

**_Han Xiang_**


	8. Chapter Seven: A Storm Brews

**The Lady of Regret  
Chapter Seven - A Storm Brews**

**

* * *

**

Xiahou Dun glanced at the handkerchief in his hand as he approached the house that had been given to Guan Yu. He'd waited until he knew the other General would be busy, having no desire to explain how the handkerchief had come into his possession. The answer was innocent enough, but Gan's unsupervised trips into the city would no doubt displease the bearded general as much as they did him. Or would they? He was slowly coming to terms with the fact that his interest in Gan's welfare was not a simple thing. Even Zhang He had shown complete lack of concern of her solitary trips into the city.

His physical attraction to Liu Bei's wife was not surprising. She was a beautiful woman. If it had been simple attraction, he would have found it far easier to ignore. But Gan's courage and strength had impressed him, and drew him to her even more so than her physical allure. For a moment on the battlements it had seemed as though she felt the same draw to him as he did to her. Perhaps it had been simple wariness of being in Xu Chang and surrounded by the intrigue of the court that had made him want to dismiss the feeling as a ploy. Perhaps it was because it was less dangerous than admitting the attraction was mutual.

"Ask yourself this - would you regret not seeing her again?" Zhang He's words played through his mind.

"What's the point of worrying if I'm in too deep, when I'm already over my head?" He murmurred to himself.

The servants seemed surprised to see him, but showed him inside. Despite his assurances he needed nothing, they'd brought him a drink of water by the time footsteps were heard along the corridor. But the woman who stormed through the doors was not Gan, but her sister.

In Xia Pi, Mi had quivered and hidden behind Gan. In Xu Chang she seemed a different person. He supposed knowing her life was no longer on the line helped. She stood in the doorway to the room, her eyes hard. There were soldiers in his units that could learn a thing or two about threatening glowers from Lady Mi, he decided. "General." Her voice was cold. "What brings you to my Brother-In-Law's house?"

"I was seeking an audience with your sister." He said simply.

"What a shame. My sister is not allowing visitors at this time."

"Perhaps if you could just tell her I am here?"

"I sincerely doubt your presence would change her mind." Mi's tone turned sharp.

"Has something upset the Lady?"

"Not that it is of any of your concern, General. But my sister's mood has been dark of late. Perhaps the lack of news of her husband is to blame."

Dun glanced away, the words poking at him. Reminding him of just what did stand between what had been growing between Gan and himself. "I see."

"Perhaps you could tell me what your business is here."

Dun pulled out the hankerchief, and Mi's eyes widened upon seeing it. "I came to return this."

Mi stormed across the room to snatch the silk from his hands. "What did you say to her?" She hissed, too soft for the servants to hear.

"Lady Mi, I never intentionally said anything I thought would cause your sister distress."

"Then why has it?"

"...when you return it to her, please tell her I apologize for misunderstanding her. I respect her far too much to have intentionally said an ill word of her."

Mi shook her head, the angry look on her face saying more than words could. "Is there news of my brother-in-law?" She demanded.

He didn't owe her an answer. But he owed it to Gan. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Then you have no more business here."

Dun knew a losing battle when he saw one. So long as Mi was who was greeting visitors, he would not see Gan. "I'll be on my way then." He headed for the door.

"General. I do not forgive those that hurt my family."

He paused at the words, turning back. She was watching him warily. "I respect that Lady Mi. I myself would give my life for my family."

"...I suppose in that, then, I must afford you some respect."

with a curt nod not unlike he would give an opponent on the field, he exited.

* * *

The third gate rose impressively in front of the three horsemen as they made their way down the road towards it. It was the first line of defense for the city of Xu Chang, with two previous gates lying behind them.

"The defenses are well thought out." Guan Yu commented, even as the gate was opened for them at an order from Zhang Liao.

"We're as prepared as we can be under the circumstances." Xu Huang commented where he rode next to the other general. Beyond the gate, the field spread forward to the flowing waters of the river that marked the division between their lands and the lands of their enemy.

"And it may yet be not enough." Zhang Liao added. "Yuan Shao's resources are beyond our own."

"Are you saying you're fighting a losing battle?" Guan Yu asked him.

"If he brings the full brunt of his forces on us...yes, this is a losing battle." Zhang Liao's gaze was focused on the lands beyond the river as they rode forward. There was a small dock with relatively few boats directly outside of the gates. The clearness of the day, though, let them see further, to where another dock rose more impressively downstream.

"He hasn't yet done so, though." Xu Huang pointed out. "Guo Jia believes he never will."

"And what do you believe?" Guan Yu asked the other warrior.

Xu Huang followed Zhang Liao's gaze out across the river, his face thoughtful. "It does not matter to me one way or another. I am no politician, and I do not battle for their reasons."

Guany Yu's own eyes were thoughtful as their horses continued to trek forward to the river's edge. "Regardless of how the battle ends. A warrior's duty is clear."

Zhang Liao glanced over at them. "The warrior's path." Was his own agreement to the statement. "Ten thousand, or a hundred thousand, it makes no difference. We shall test our enemies worth with our blades."

"Let us see what our enemies fight for. What is right, or merely for their own greed." Xu Huang added.

Zhang Liao chuckled, glancing over at him. "An honorable battle, my friend?"

"Always." Xu Huang replied, a smile tugging at his own lips.

"To fight with all one's strength for one's chosen lord is the greatest honor a warrior may know." Guan Yu's tone held a melancholly air. A reminder that his chosen lord was not their own. And that his fate remained uncertain.

"Times change, my friend. Cities rise and fall. In this chaos, we must forge our path forward. Their is no going back." Zhang Liao's words were gentle, but firm. His own history was a testimony to his belief.

"One can only move forward." Guan Yu admitted. "But one must still stay firm in their beliefs while doing so."

Zhang Liao watched him silently for a moment, his expression slightly troubled. The moment was shattered by the beat of horse hooves. Looking up, they spied a messenger galloping toward the gate. Spotting them, he turned his horse their direction, waving to hail them.

"News! I bring news! A vanguard led by Yan Liang is heading toward Bouma!"

* * *

Mi hesitated before entering Gan's room, looking down at the handkerchief in her hand. Gan's handkerchief. She wasn't sure what was going on, how Xiahou Dun had even gotten ahold of something of her siser's. She knew that Gan had gone out alone many times, but each time she'd come back alone. Mi had figured she was only taking walks to clear her thoughts, though normally when doing such Gan would not go any farther than the gardens of their own residence. But things were hardly normal. Their official title was guest, but Mi was not fooled. They were prisoners. Tools used to ensure that Guan Yu would stay and not simply leave on an open search to find Liu Bei. They were why Guan Yu had surrendered. She hated how that knowledge made her feel. Like she was guilty, even though she'd done nothing wrong. Like she was holding their brother back from doing what needed to be done.

And now, there was this. She hadn't seen Xiahou Dun since they'd come to Xuchang, but obviously Gan had. She wasn't sure what her sister's intent had been, but if she was asked to guess she didn't doubt it had to do with looking for clues on her husband's whereabouts. Though she'd been terrified in Xia Pi and not thinking properly, she vaguely recalled the general promising something to Gan. Something about when news came about Liu Bei...

But that did not explain Gan's brooding, or Dun's apology. A part of her wanted to know what was happening, and a part of her dreaded the knowledge. Pushing open the door, she stepped inside. "Gan."

Her sister did not move from her chair, or turn to look at her. Her voice was cool as she acknowleged her presence. "Mi."

Hesitant in the face of her sister's disinterest, she looked at the handkerchief again. "We had a visitor."

"Brother-in-law has returned?"

"No, Brother isn't back yet." Moving forward she offered the handkerchief to her. "He brought this."

Gan frowned as she took the silk square from her sister, remembering the day she'd dropped it at the barracks. Her brief meeting with Zhang He. "What did he want?"

"He said to tell you he was sorry for misunderstanding you."

Mi's words made no sense to her. She and Zhang He had had no misunderstanding. "Did he explain what he meant?"

"Only that he respects you too much to have intentionally spoken ill of you."

For a moment Gan was confused, then her eyes widened as understanding began to dawn.

"I asked if he had news of brother, but-"

"Dun?" Gan interupted her, rising to her feet. "It was Xiahou Dun who brought this?"

Mi frowned, confused. "Of course. who else would-?"

"When was he here?"

"He came only a short while ago - Gan?" Mi stared as her sister brushed past her, racing out the door. A feeling of dread settled into her as she stood in the empty room. "Gan..." She whispered, both worry and frustration in that simple name.

* * *

It was ridiculous, and Gan knew it. Because she had no way of knowing where he was going. Knew that what little time she's spent wandering Xuchang was not enough to be familiar with it's paths and grounds. That the ominous clouds overhead meant rain would soon begin drowning the city in it's cold waters. But for some reason she kept going, ignoring the logical part of her that said she'd never find him now. Had perhaps lost her last chance to see him at all. Or perhaps that was the reason she pressed onward. Even as the first raindrops started to fall, and what few people were on the streets hurried their steps to escape the weather.

The steps to the battlements rose up to her left, and she found herself climbing them slowly, looking out over the streets that weren't quite empty yet. But were empty of the one person she wanted to see. The rain grew heavier as she followed the battlements path, soaking her skin and weighing down her robe, and still her feet seemed determined to keep moving forward.

Footsteps from the street below drew her attention. Confident, clipped steps coming straight toward the battlement. At first she didn't turn, only waited as the footsteps came to a stop, before turning her eyes to the person below. Xiahou Dun's familiar form stood firmly in the downpour, his gaze steady on her where she stood on the battlements above him. Gan's vision blurred for a moment before the tears began to slide down her cheeks, and then she was running toward the staircase up ahead, aware that he was keeping stride with her below. They met on the stairs, his hands gripping hers first, before pulling her towards him. His mouth slid over hers, warm and inviting, the opposite of the rain still pouring down on them both. She'd abandoned reason when she'd raced from the manor, and her arms wrapped around his neck, her mouth opening to kiss him back with all the longing of the past few days and more.

His mouth broke from hers briefly, only to reclaim it, his arms settling on her waist and pulling them closer. When they broke apart a second time, their breaths were heavy against eachothers skin. "Dun." She began, but the words didn't come out beyond that.

"I'm sorry." Dun whispered slowly. "I know that's not why you came that day."

"I don't care about that anymore." Gan shook her head.

"But you do."

The words were painful for them both, but true. Gan closed her eyes as tears threatened again. "Dun-"

"I'll come if there's news."

"That's not why I'm here."

"That's why I'm telling you." One hand slid off her waist, raising to push back a strand of hair the rain was making cling to her face. "So what time we have...can be just for us." He leaned in to brush his lips against hers again, before drawing away slowly. "Come with me."

He held out his hand and Gan didn't even hesitate to place her own in his.

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

Research is bad for me. Yah, Zhang He didn't surrender until the end of Guan Du, which is when Zhen Ji became Cao Pi's wife as well. So, go me for messing up history. Oh well, what's 10 months? haha. So Gan and Dun finally accepted their feelings for eachother. Look, there really is a romance. LOL. And Yuan Shao finally got his butt to the battlefield...well, actually Yan Liang got his butt to the battlefield, but who's counting? Reviews make my day, btw...lol

**_Han Xiang_**


End file.
